


Was the Hope Drunk...

by billspilledquill



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Platonic Romance, only in crack this is allowed kids, smoky is drunk and kisses everything that moves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billspilledquill/pseuds/billspilledquill
Summary: Smoky shouldn’t be drunk. Then again, drunk people don’t act like Smoky either.
Relationships: Pi/Shion/Smoky/Takeshi (High & Low), Smoky/Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	Was the Hope Drunk...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draconismin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconismin/gifts).



> I hate everything right now, but I don't hate Smoky. Dedicated to Draconismin for being amazing as they are!

“Wait,” Pi says, “so you are telling me that Smoky went alone?”

“Yeah. Takeshi was out for provisions—”

“—and _I_ wasn’t aware—”

“—and you were doing your patrol—”

“You could have called me!”

Shion has a hand on his face. “Listen,” he says, “I didn’t think it’s necessary—”

“It was!”

“—for you or Takeshi to be there when Smoky is meeting with his friend. You know how Smoky is. If he knows that you guys are bothered by him going out he’s going to stop it altogether.”

“That’s not what I mean! I want Smoky to have fun. It’s just. Can’t, ugh. Can’t he find a _better_ friend?”

Shion doesn’t understand. “Smoky will not get hurt, right? He’s with Amamiya, of all people.”

Pi looks scary in the moonlight. “That’s not—”

“Pi, help me here.”

“Ah, Takeshi! How’s Smoky?”

They have been waiting at the fences for a little too long; the night has already fallen. That’s probably why they didn’t see Smoky draped on Takeshi’s shoulders.

Another reason might be the fact that Smoky is kissing Takeshi. On the mouth.

“Uh,” Shion says.

Takeshi mumbles something that resembles _helspbe meh_. Takeshi gently pushes Smoky away, whose head is still on his shoulder.

“Smoky!” is Pi’s input to the situation. “What happened?”

“Help me,” Takeshi insists.

“What’s wrong with Smoky?”

“Pi,” Takeshi says. He’s pouting. “Help me here.”

“Oh, oh.” Pi passes an arm under Smoky’s, letting his entire weight pressing against Pi. “Are you going to tell me what...”

“Pi.”

“Smoky! Are you okay—mph!”

“So yeah,” Takeshi explains when Smoky is busy kissing Pi. “Smoky’s drunk. That’s what Amamiya told me, and I’m inclined to believe him this time.”

Shion looks at them worryingly. “So…”

“Yeah,” Takeshi says. “Never give alcohol to Smoky again.”

“No, uh. I mean, what do we do now?”

Takeshi shrugs, rubbing his hand on his arm. He mumbles something.

“What?”

“…it’s not…”

“ _What_?”

“I said _it’s not bad_ ,” Takeshi all but cries out, startling Smoky out of his kissing trance. Pi is turning the same colour as his hair. He sniffles.

Shion and Takeshi share a glance. Here goes the inner debate to console a sobbing Pi in the upcoming two hours. But before they concluded who is going to be the unfortunate person, Smoky seems to blink himself awake. As much as he is physically capable now, at least.

“Don’t cry,” Smoky says. His eyes are half-lidded, his cheeks half-flushed. “Don’t cry, Pi. What’s wrong?”

“I-it’s—” Pi heaves a cry. Shion hates to admit it, but it is a little funny. Smoky is half a head taller, and he is all but hanging on Pi’s shoulders. “I—mph!”

Ah, here we go. Shion turns to Takeshi.

“We need to stop this.”

“You are right,” Takeshi says, nodding in his direction. “You.”

Shion doesn’t like where this is going. “I…?”

“You go.”

Shion takes a deep breath. Okay, so he just needs to be confident, have a reasonable good breath, and— is Smoky a good kisser?

That thought springs in his head unnoticed. It gets answered when he hears Pi laugh.

“Ha—Smoky! Ha.” Pi is giggling, tears running down his cheeks. “No, no, haha, noooo, ha, stop it, you’re stepping on my foot!”

Smoky opens his eyes with what looks like a lot of effort. “Hmm?”

“C’mon,” Pi says, patting Smoky’s back. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Hmm.” Smoky moves his head on Pi’s shoulder, not unlike a cat. “Pi.”

Pi wipes his tears away with his free hand. “Smoky?”

Smoky lifts his head a little, just enough for Shion to see Smoky smile, and whisper something to Pi.

Shion has to take over the task of carrying Smoky because Pi broke down crying once again. Takeshi stays behind to console him after the aforementioned debate drawing to a close.

Smoky’s head peaks from his shoulder, his steps wobbling. He looks back from time to time.

“… why was Pi crying.”

“… you know how Pi is.”

Smoky frowns. He seems about ready to cry himself.

“I don’t want him to be sad.”

Shion sighs. “What did you tell him?”

Smoky blinks, then slowly, smiles the same smile Shion saw earlier. He tilts his head; Shion leans his ears over. It’s a little cold today, so he leans a little closer.

“I love you.”

Shion backs away to look at Smoky in the eyes. “… is that what you told him?”

Smoky nods. His hands come to cup Shion’s cheeks. Shion waits for the kiss.

But Smoky just smiles. Shion has his arms around Smoky, securing him.

“I love you.”

God, never give this man alcohol again. “I love you too, Smoky.”

Smoky closes his eyes, content. “That’s good.” He leans forward. Their mouths barely graze before Smoky’s head drops on his shoulder.

Shion exhales. He draws his eyes to the sky. There aren’t many stars today.

When Takeshi comes to join him at Smoky’s bedside with a cup of water, Shion is already composed enough to talk to people.

“Pi is fine,” Takeshi says, “it’s just that Smoky told him that he…”

“…loves him,” Shion finishes. He gives a wry smile. “We got ourselves a pretty troublesome leader, don’t we?”

Takeshi laughs. “Maa. You and I were there since the beginning, after all. You know how he’s like.”

“Stubborn.”

“Childish.”

“Sometimes.”

“Only for his popsicles.”

“Oh no,” Shion says. “We had to hide them from him for the entire summer. He ate like twenty a day.”

Takeru laughs harder. “Smoky will never let Pi find out about that.”

Shion remembers finding Pi in a ditch somewhere, digging him out of the hole he has hidden into. It was Smoky that coaxed him out in the end, _don’t be afraid, we will be a family from now on. You will be safe._ Pi has worshipped Smoky from then on, more than most members allow themselves to. Tonight must be a shock to him.

Shion lets his hand wander on Smoky’s hair. He moves down, he tugs the blanket closer. “Have you kissed anyone before, Takeshi?”

“Hm. I mean. Does—”

“A kid kissing your cheek doesn’t count.”

“Well then. No.”

Smoky’s cheek comes to rest on Shion’s palm when it came near. It’s like he’s drawn to warmth. “Me too.”

“So we all gave our first kiss to Smoky.”

“Pretty much.”

Takeshi also comes closer. They are staring at Smoky. Shion doesn’t look at Takeshi to understand that. Smoky breathes out, deeply, mumbling something that they can’t make up.

He’s probably talking about them. Smoky is predictable like that.

“By the way, don’t let Lala know what happened today. She will kill us.”

“Of course, who do you think I am—”

A knock at the door. But Shion doesn’t remember closing it.

The door is wide open. It’s Lala, her hand on the handle. She doesn’t look too happy.

“We can explain,” Shion says, clutching Takeshi’s shoulder for support. “We really can.”

Beside them, Smoky yawns sweetly. He turns away, burying his head in his pillow. 

“Never give him alcohol again,” Takeshi whispers. Shion agrees. 


End file.
